Skylanders: Ultra League
Skylanders ultra league is the 6th game in the series. made by super terrafin creations and published by activision the Skylanders include: Air *Blast Off **Dark Blast Off *Cy-clops **Legendary Cy-clops *Abigail *Tailwind **Jade tailwind *hyper charge jet-vac **nitro hyper charged jet-vac *TBA *Crystal Plated Scratch *TBA *lightcore scratch Dark *Dark Horse *blackmist *TBA *TBA *TBA *Ink Blast Nightfall **Legendary Ink Blast Nightfall *lightcore nightfall Earth *Gem Spin **jade gem spin *Diamond dash **Nitro Diamond Dash *Bop It *Rap-tile *Super Blast Prism Break *Egg Spawn Flashwing *Sharkquake Terrafin *boomerang bash dino-rang *lightcore gem spin Fire *Flame King **nitro flame king *Inferno *TBA *TBA *Super Speed Spitfire *Super Lance Eruptor *Comet Roll Hot Dog *fire spirit ignitor *lightcore spitfire Life *Wildlife *Biter Blaster *sun dragon *TBA *Nature Guardian Stealth Elf *food bazooker food fight *stumpzooka stump smash *TBA *lightcore stealth elf Light *Spyglow *Aurora ( this character was made before aurora from imaginators was annouced) *Razor Beam ** dark razor beam *Astrobug **Legendary Astrobug *Ultra Violet Dash Spotlight *Super Asteroid Blast Astroblast *lightcore astroblast Magic *Blazerfly *TBA *TBA *TBA *Bubble band pop fizz ** dark bubble band pop Fizz *Horn Dash Spyro *Mid Air Frenzy Wrecking Ball *mega splatter splat *lightcore blazerfly Tech *Beep *Mabu Copter *Elec-tron *TBA *Moneybike Mad Trigger Happy ** dark moneybike mad trigger happy **legendnary moneybike mad Trigger happy *Short Fuse Countdown *supercharged tread head *lightcore elec-tron undead *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *Speed Bash Roller Brawl *4x4 charged funny bone *TBA *TBA *lightcore funny bone Water *Voltage ** dark Voltage *Bubble Blast *TBA *TBA *Trident Harpoon Gill Grunt *divecraft dive clops *TBA *TBA *lightcore dive-clops space *cosmoblast **Golden cosmoblast *starblast *super nova *lightcore cosmoblast *gasteriod ** E3 gasteriod Guests *Yoshi (Nintendo guest)(life) *Blaze (Sega guest)(fire) *Mii (Nintendo guest)(random) *pinkie pie ( hasbro guest )(light) *sonic ( sega guest)(air) Story The doom bots have awoken after being asleep for 5,000 years. Luckily, a team of Skylanders were gathered to try and stop them, but they have been blasted to Earth. Now, the Portal Master has to bring the Skylanders back to Skylands. The portal is different; it has the elements printed around it. When you put the Skylander on the portal, the element that it is in glows its respective colour. The Skylander will break off its base in game and un-freeze when the figure is placed on the portal. one last surprise another new element space and the return of lightcores also to add there is a extra wave since there are 87 skylanders ( 92 counting the 5 guests) levels * mount skylantis * ultimate island * frostbite glades * the blade bomber isles * the storm peak * boom mountain * golden vault of doom * thunderbolt arena * big bang beach * * * * * * * * * * * adventure packs *galactic castle *switchback mirror of dooooooooooooooooooom! waves wave 1 * starter pack blast off, razor beam and bubble band pop fizz * wii u starter pack blast off , Yoshi and bubble band pop fizz * dark starter pack dark blast off, dark razor beam , dark bubble band pop fizz , dark voltage , moneybike mad trigger happy * SINGLE FIGURES * astrobug * tailwind * sharkquake terrafin * horn dash spyro * bubble blast * nature guardian stealth elf * moneybike mad trigger happy * razor beam * ULTRA LEAGUE SKYLANDERS * blazefly * cy-clops * spyglow * voltage * LIGHTCORES * astroblast * dive-clops * gem spin wave 2 Category:Games Category:Super terrafin creations Category:Guest Characters